Coraje
by LifeBeauty.Chan
Summary: Renji se arma de valor y visita a Rukia para decirle por fin lo que siente


¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

como ya saben hay novela renruki gente! (inserte grito de fangirl) yaaaaaaa quiero leerla es como fberuilfiluebglifbre 3 nuestra piña y pitufina al fin están juntos :3 y con una hermosa pequeña! valiente como la madre y hermosa como el padre :Q_ (bueno los dos son lindos)

en fin me insipiré e hice esta historia corta. Pero en realidad alguien me insipiró **así que si alguna vez la lees bahLee va dedicada para tí :3**

 **Bleach no me pertenecee bla bla, es de tite.**

 **disfruten! (?**

* * *

-oi, Rukia- la llamó Renji con voz un poco temblorosa. Rukia volteó a ver a su amigo y la imagen le resultó graciosa: su enorme amigo (de 1,88 metros de altura) se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente. Le recordaba a un cachorrito mojado. La comparación de algo tan pequeño y tierno con alguien tan enorme y tosco como Renji le causó una risita.

-¡¿De qué te ríes?!- Renji se molestó por una bobada. Pero los nervios lo estaban matando, se había decidido a declararse y se dirigió a la mansión Kuchiki tragando saliva ya que aparte de su amor de toda la vida iba a estar su hermano, Byakuya. Y si nii-sama se enteraba al mismo tiempo que Rukia de sus sentimientos y en caso de que ella lo rechazara… realmente iba a ser un golpe bajo.

Pero la suerte le sonrió, ya que Byakuya no estaba. Encontró a Rukia en la sala tomando el té de la tarde con un delicado kimono del color de sus ojos con flores blancas bordadas. "Preciosa" pensó Renji intentando no sonrojarse, pues Rukia era como el vino: cuántos más años pasaban más hermosa, más sensual… "sensual"… Renji agitó la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. De cómo sería besarla, desatarle el kimono y que siga el curso hacia el suelo…

Pero el saludo de Rukia la sacó de sus pensamientos eróticos. Vamos, era un hombre y la había deseado por muchos años. Quería besarla, hacerle el amor, hacerla su esposa, tener una familia con ella… por más de 40 años el sucio perro le seguía ladrando a la estrella sin poder alcanzarla. Ahora iba a dar un salto al firmamento, quizás su suerte fuera buena y los colmillos toquen a su amada.

Rukia intentó calmarse –pero es que debes verte, parece que vas anunciar que hiciste algo mal y temes la reprimenda de nii-sama. Por cierto él no está. Fue a visitar a unos socios de las casas nobles-

-está bien. Vine a verte a ti-

Rukia sonrió y con la mirada le indicó que podía sentarse en el almohadón en frente de ella. Renji se sentó y le alcanzó su taza de té para que ella la llenara.

-no sé qué es más placentero, si este té en una tarde tan bella y fresca o los momentos de paz que estamos viviendo- la shinigami dejó la tetera sobre la mesita y miró hacia el patio. Era una tarde de otoño fresca pero el sol aún no se escondía bañando su cuerpo con un placentero calor en la piel.

Renji la contempló con la luz del día bañando su blanca y tersa piel y tragó saliva.

-Rukia-

-Renji-

-yo…. Yo… yo…-

-¡Renji!- exclamó una Rukia impaciente -¿Qué sucede? Nunca te había visto así ¿acaso pasó algo malo que no quieres decir a nii-sama? ¿Te has metido en problemas?- dijo gruñendo lo último prácticamente. Le preocupaba la postura seria que había adoptado su amigo y cuando él respiro hondo y soltó un "te amo" apenas en un susurro y bajando la vista a Rukia se le paró el corazón. No realmente, pero era la primera vez que Rukia Kuchiki se había quedado sin habla.

Cuando Renji levantó la vista y vio a su amiga como una estatua se dio cuenta que lo había estropeado todo: adiós amistad, adiós compañerismo. Sentía que volvían a estar como en la época de su adopción. Había perdido a Rukia por segunda vez, y no lo podía soportar sinceramente.

 _"estúpido perro… saltaste al firmamento y caíste de cara al suelo"_ Renji volvió a agachar el rostro cerrando sus ojos con expresión de angustia cuando Rukia tartamudeo su nombre.

-Lo siento Rukia. Sé que el precio para confesarte mis sentimientos tenían un alto costo… y aunque no estoy dispuesto a perderte cada día era una agonía verte sin poder confesártelo. Realmente lo siento Rukia, pero te amo – una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro y creyó ver los ojos brillosos de su amiga. Comenzó a levantarse para retirarse cuando una delicada mano sujetó su yukata. Rukia se había estirado por encima de la mesa para detenerlo. El pelirrojo intentaba ocultar su mirada cargada de tristeza, sin ningún éxito y Rukia no emitía sonido. Pasaron un minuto mirándose lo que para él duró una eternidad (una preciosa eternidad perdiéndose en esos ojos violáceos) cuando en un impulso la besó. La besó tiernamente, acercándose despacio a ella estirándose por encima de la mesa (para acomodarla en su almohadón) porque creyó (o quiso creer) que la mirada de Rukia le decía que no se vaya, que se quede. Como si su mirada fuera su voz.

Rukia sentía que estaba mareada. Había descubierto que Renji era su droga, era su aire para respirar. Él lo era todo. Se había dado cuenta hace un tiempo que sus sentimientos hacia él ya no eran simple amistad pero tenía miedo, miedo a salir lastimada, miedo a lo desconocido, miedo a arruinar su amistad con su amigo del alma, de la vida. Y cuando Renji le dijo que la amaba ella sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba. Que esa muralla que ella había construido y mantenido por tantos años con dos simples palabras de su amigo caían para dejarla descubierta, desnuda. Ante él.

Él se separó lentamente de sus labios y Rukia se sintió vacía por un momento. Quería más, anhelaba más de él. Su mirada de dolor la mataba por dentro.

-no me mires así por favor- le rogó

-¿así como Rukia?-

-como si hubieras hecho algo malo, como si me hubieras perdido…-

-sentía que al hacer esto te perdía- soltó despacio acompañado de un suspiro – no podría soportar perderte de nuevo-

-ni yo-

Renji la volvió a mirar y ella le sonrió –yo, y-o también te amo Renji-

Y Renji se derritió con la imagen de Rukia sonrojada tartamudeando esas dos palabras. Agarró su rostro entre sus manos y sonrió ante la imagen de su pequeño rostro entre sus grandes manos.

-no sabes cuánto tiempo te he anhelado Rukia Kuchiki. Te miraba desde lejos, como un perro vagabundo mira el firmamento, a una estrella en particular deseando que sus colmillos la toquen –

-Renji- Rukia intentó contener las lágrimas. Ella era una persona fría, si pero las palabras de su amigo derritieron y rompieron su corazón al mismo tiempo – yo no era inalcanzable – le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro con su mano derecha. Renji cerró sus ojos y suspiró ante las caricias de su amiga – yo estaba ahí esperando que saltaras y tus colmillos me tocaran –

Y Renji la volvió a besar, esta vez con anhelo, deseo, impaciencia por todos esos años y esos besos guardados provocando pequeños gemidos que salían de la boca de Rukia.

-Rukia, no sabes cuánto te deseo- susurró en el cuello de ella intentando contenerse y no aplastarla. La visión de su cuerpo pequeño ante él era bestial, se sentía un gigante – pero no así… ca-casemonos… Rukia –

Y Rukia abrió los ojos tan grande como su asombro -¿ca –casarnos?-

-si…. Si quieres. Si no me conformo con ser amantes, cualquier cosa con tal de estar contigo-

-¿eres idiota?-

-¿Qué?-

-¡realmente eres idiota Renji!-

-¿por qué? ¿Tanto te molesta ser mi esposa?- él se levantó – no sabía que te daba tanta vergüenza... lo siento pero tienes razón, tu eres de la élite y yo un mugroso del rukongai 78- prácticamente él había escupido las palabras.

Ella lo miró molesta y le agarró bruscamente la yukata –yo también soy una mugrosa del rukongai 78, ¡deja de decir idioteces como que me avergüenzo de ti!-

Renji se sorprendió. Rukia era pequeña, pero era valiente, impulsiva, con carácter y no se atemorizaba ante nadie. Amaba ese valor.

-¡no quiero ser tu amante, no quiero ocultar nada que tenga que ver con nosotros!-

-Rukia…- exclamó Renji sorprendido – lo siento es solo que… todavía me cuesta creer que soy correspondido-

-¿y por qué no lo serías Renji?-

-no sé, a veces parecía que tenías sentimientos por Ichigo. Sé que no pero a veces la duda hace que te confundas-

-pfff- se bufó Rukia cruzando sus brazos y poniendo los ojos en blanco –Ichigo es un crío, con un pésimo carácter- ella sonrió – es más un hermano pequeño, un aprendiz – y ambos sabemos que el sol de Ichigo es Orihime, después de su familia-

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó su mano mientras reían sobre la cobardía de Ichigo por no confesarse y pensando la manera en que iban a enfrentar a Byakuya para anunciarle su unión.


End file.
